Oh-So-Called-Birthday
by nyukkunyuk
Summary: Yeay 15 Oktober akhirnya datang. Hari spesial yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu Donghae akhirnya datang. ahh pokoknya semua sudah Donghae siapkan agar bisa berduaan dengan Hyukkie. Tapi, saat hari itu datang, koq hening ya? gak ada yang ngucapin selamaaaat gitu? malah disuruh menjaga 3 bocah mantan musuh bebuyutannya. Gimana ceritanya? Baca saja XD / A HaeHyuk Fanfiction/ DLDR


**Oh- So- Called- Birthday**

**A Sequel from Donghae VS Little Girl; Kidnapped**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Haehyuk Fanfiction**

**Donghae x Eunhyuk Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: BL/ Boys Love/ Typos**

**Dont like? Dont read it then ^^~**

**Happy reading ^^~**

13 Oktober 2013

-Kids Land-

Kids Land, sebuah tempat penitipan anak yang dikelola oleh sepasang suami istri –Shindong dan Nari- itu masih terlihat ramai di sore ini. Nampaknya para orang tua belum menjemput putra-putri mereka. Tak apa, toh anak-anak itu juga merasa senang berada di penitipan anak yang digawangi oleh namja yang bergelar 'The King of Children' itu. Bocah-bocah yang rata-rata berumur 3-5 tahun itu kini tengah sibuk dengan kertas warna-warni dan beberapa kertas yang telah dipotong hingga berbentuk tulisan dan huruf itu. Bocah-bocah yang berjumlah kurang lebih 10-13 orang itu dibimbing oleh seorang namja yang juga tengah asyik menempel foto dirinya di kertas berwarna-warni itu.

Uh? Kau Tanya mereka sedang apa? Baiklah akan kujelaskan mereka sedang membuat biodata semua anak-anak dan pengasuh yang ada di tempat penitipan anak itu.

"Paman ikan, Mochi sudah selesai~" ucap seorang bocah berpipi tembem itu sembari menyerahkan hasil karyanya pada orang yang disebutnya paman ikan.

Si namja yang disebut paman ikan itu pun hanya bisa tersenyum hambar mendengar sebutan yang disandang olehnya. Haha lagi pula apa kau pikir namja yang ternyata adalah salah satu murid di SM Highschool kelas 3 itu akan dengan senang hati disebut paman ikan?

Yup, jawabannya tentu saja tidak. Kalau bukan karena trio bocah yang sekarang berstatus sebagai mantan musuh bebuyutannya itu, pastinya dia akan mendapat panggilan setidaknya oppa atau hyung, kan? Tapi rupanya takdir berkata lain sehingga si namja tampan yang kadang kelakuannya tak bisa dibedakan dengan bocah itu malah mendapat panggilan kehornmatan: **paman ikan.**

Ngomong-ngomong apa kalian masih kenal dengan si namja yang bergelar paman ikan ini?

Ah, kurasa jika aku menyebutkan kata ikan, kupastikan kalian tak akan keliru. Yup, siapa lagi di dunia ini yang selalu dihubung-hubungkan dengan makhluk berinsang itu, selain namja ini, kan? Haha, ya..ya.. baiklah.. baiklah.. kalian benar. Namja itu bernama Donghae, Lee Donghae lebih lengkapnya. Ingat?

Ya, dia putra kandung pasangan Hangeng dan Heechul itu kini sedang menemani anak-anak di Kids Land. Ya, hitung-hitung mengisi waktu luang, kan lumayan, sekaligus mengakrabkan diri dengan saingan cintanya, tiga bocah yang dulu sempat bersaing mendapatkan Eunhyuk, sang pujaan hati. kkk

"Paman ikaaaaan~ Changmin juga udah beres nih" seru seorang bocah yang duduk disebelah si Mochi.

"Aku jugaa~"'

"Aku juga~"

"Aku juga~~"

"Aish.. Ya baiklah semua sudah selesai, ne? sekarang ayo kita tempel di papan yang ada di dekat pintu itu, otte?" Tanya Donghae yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan semangat oleh para bocah itu

"Kajja~"

Dan mulailah mereka menyusun biodata-biodata hasil karya mereka di papan itu satu persatu. Saat kertas terakhir selesai ditempel, terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan masuklah namja yang dijuluki King of Children itu.

"Yap~ Selesai~" ucap Donghae yang ditanggapi dengan sorakan riang dari bocah-bocah itu.

"Eh? Paman ikan lahirnya tanggal satu lima oktober, eoh?" Tanya bocah yang tadi menyebut dirinya Changmin itu.

"Eh? Benarkaaaaah?" Tanya seorang gadis kecil yang berdiri didekat Changmin

"Eung~" Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Lihaaaat ini angka satu dan angka lima, terus inikan bulannya oo-ok-too-ber, ya kan?" Tanya bocah itu sembari mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Donghae.

"Itu bukan satu lima, Changmin ah tapi lima belas" ujar Shindong yang ternyata sudah berada diantara bocah-bocah itu.

"Eh? Lima belas? Kata eomma sekarang tanggal tiga belas, jadi paman ikan sebentar lagi ulang tahun, ya?" Tanya seorang bocah yang ditanggapi anggukan kepala oleh Donghae

"Huaaaaaaaaaaa paman ikan tambah tua. Danbi mau panggil ahjussi ajah" ucap seorang gadis cilik bernama Danbi itu sementara Donghae hanya memasang ekspresi cengonya

"Ish, Danbi. Jangan manggil ahjussi. Tapi panggil Haraboji" dan gelak tawa bocah-bocah itu pun menggema sementara sang objek pembicaraan hanya mendengus kesal.

"Tapi koq rambutnya gak putih?" Tanya seorang bocah lainnya

"Itu gampang, nanti kita warnai ajah pake cat lukis warna putih" timpal Changmin

"Jangan.. jangan.. pake terigu ajah.." ucap bocah lain

"Iya pake tepung kriuk..kriuk kayak di iklan" timpal bocah lain

"Ya.. cukup.. Donghae bukan bahan gorengan, sayaaaang" ucap Shindong bermaksud menengahi perbincangan bocah-bocah itu namun malah justru mengundang gelak tawa bocah-bocah itu lagi.

"Nanti jadi paman ikan goreng.. gyahahahaha" dan tawa bocah itu kembali meledak sementara Donghae hanya mendengus kesal.

"Oke cukup. Karena sekarang saat nya pulang ayo bersiap, orang tua kalian sudah menunggu." Ucap Shindong yang lagi-lagi ditanggapi dengan anggukan semangat dari para bocah itu.

"Paman ikan besok datang lagi ke sini?" Tanya seorang bocah yang tadi menyebut dirinya Mochi itu.

Donghae tersenyum kemudian mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Mochi. "Akan aku usahakan" ucapnya sembari mengelus pelan kepala si bocah berpipi tembem itu.

Dan ruangan yang asalnya ramai itu kini tampak sepi menyisakan Shindong dan Donghae saja.

Sigh~ Donghae menghela napasnya kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di bangku yang berada tak jauh dengannya.

"Sudah.. sudah.. jangan dimasukkan ke hati mereka masih bocah, Donghae ah" ucap Shindong berniat menghibur orang yang sudah dianggapnya dongsaeng itu.

Lagi-lagi Donghae hanya menghela napasnya. "Ne, hyung" ucapnya lemah.

Ugh, kasian sekali kau, Donghae ah.

"Eh, tapi benarkah kau lahir tanggal 15 oktober?" Ucap Shindong memastikan.

"Ne, hyung" Jawab Donghae singkat.

"Waaah.. sebentar lagi berarti, ya? Lalu.. apa kau akan merayakannya dengan Hyukkie?" Tanya Shindong yang entah kenapa malah membuat sebuah err.. seringaian terpatri di wajah tampannya itu.

"Tentu saja, Hyung" ucap Donghae kali ini dengan cengiran lebarnya.

.

.

.

-Donghae's House-

Donghae merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang ukuran king size miliknya. Tapi.. perkataan Shindong tadi nampaknya masih terngiang di telinganya.

_"Lalu.. apa kau akan merayakannya dengan Hyukkie?"_

Senyuman pun terkembang di bibirnya.

Ugh, tentu saja.. menghabiskan hari spesial bersama seseorang yang spesial itu pasti tak akan dilewatkan oleh namja yang menjadi tokoh utama kita ini, kan?

Fufufufufufu.. kalian pasti tak tahu, kan kalau sebenarnya namja kita ini sudah menyiapkan segudang rencana yang akan dihabiskannya bersama sang kekasih hati? Huh The Almaighty Lee Donghae sudah menyiapkan segalanya. Pokonya saat ulang tahunnya nanti Donghae akan berpura-pura lupa kalau dia berulang tahun kkk duh.. jadi tak sabar menunggu. Tapi ngomong-ngomong kira-kira apa yang akan disiapkan Eunhyuk sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya ya? Topi? Hoodie? T-shirt? Jaket? Sneaker? Atau.. fufufufufufu you know what I think? Kkk

Duh, kenapa penyakit mesum Donghae malah menular ke aku ya?

Ya sudahlah lupakan.

Kembali ke cerita.. ewww lihat..lihat… si namja yang berjulukan paman ikan itu tengah err.. tersenyum mesum(?) ugh.. astagaa.. ya..ya.. Donghae ah kau melamunkan apa, eoh? Ckck

Jangan-jangan kau sedang membayangkan yang iya-iya tentang Eunhyuk, huh? Astagaa..

.

.

.

14 Oktober 2013

Donghae kini berjalan santai dilorong sekolahnya, sembari menggumamkan lirik lagu favoritnya. Iris kecoklatannya menyapu pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya berniat mencari Hyukkienya. Tapi entah kenapa sang namja chingu tak nampak dikelasnya. Ya sudah, jadinya Donghae berkeliling mencari Eunhyukknya, niat hati sih ingin melepas rindu kan dia sudah terpisah selama 15 jam..hiks..

"Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagiya" ucap Donghae riang sembari mempiting leher sang namjachingu.

"Oh? Hai, Hae." Ucap Eunhyuk sembari tersenyum lebar yang dihadiahi kecupan di pipi oleh Donghae.

"Ish Hae. Ini kan didepan umum!" gerutu Eunhyuk sembari mencubit pelan pinggang si paman ikan.

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa.. Donghae Shock, membeku dan membatu. Koq.. Hyukkie… jadi begini?.. hiks..

.

.

.

Donghae kini terdiam di meja paling pojok di Miracle café. Iris kecoklatannya menatap lekat seseorang dengan rambut kecoklatan dan berbalut seragam waitress hitam lengkap dengan apron putihnya. Gyaaaaaaaa Eunhyuk nya memang manis, ya?

Ugh.. kalau saja.. kalau saja Hyukkienya yang memang sudah manis itu ditambahi hiasan bando kuping kucing pasti Hyukkie nya tambah manis, ya?

Atau.. atau bagaimana kalau Hyukkienya itu hanya mengenakan apronnya saja? Tak usah memakai kemeja dan celana waitress itu? Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.. Donghae ah cepat usap air liur mu sebelum ketahuan kekasih mu kalau kau sedang membayangkan yang iya-iya tentangnya. Ugh.

"Hae…" dan Donghae merasakan ada seseorang yang tengah menepuk pelan pundaknya.

"Eh, Chagiya~" ucap Donghae sembari mengelap sudut bibirnya

"Kau kenapa? Melamun, eoh?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang tak tau menau apa yang dilamunkan sang namja chingu.

"Ah, aniya. Apa kau sudah selesai?"

Dan pertanyaan Donghae itu sukses membuat Eunhyuk memanyunkan bibirnya "Kurasa kau lebih baik pulang duluan saja. Aku masih akan membantu Sungmin hyung" cicit Eunhyuk karena merasa tak enak dengan namja tampan yang berstatus kekasihnya itu.

Sigh~ Donghae menghela napas. Gagal sudah rencananya menghabiskan waktu bersama sang kekasih. Tapi tak apa~ masih ada besok, kan?

"Baiklah kalau begitu" ucap Donghae sembari tersenyum manis

"Umm.. dan besok.." bingo ini dia yang Donghae tunggu-tunggu apa Eunhyuknya akan mengajaknya berkencan dan menghabiskan waktu bersama tepat saat hari kelahirannya?

Donghae menatap lekat namja manis yang ada dihadapannya..

"Besok? Wae?" Tanya nya dengan nada -sok- kalem.

"Besok Nickhun, Junho dan Chansung mengajakku untuk melihat lomba dance di Gwangju.. jadi.. jadi aku ingin meminta izin dari mu." Ucap Eunhyuk sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

Ugh~ demi semua ikan-ikan yang ada di samudra pasifik, kenapa harus besoooooook? Hiks

Apa Hyukkie tak ingat kalau besok itu ulang tahun Donghae?

Masa Hyukkie lupa? Hiks..

Tunggu..

Atau.. jangan-jangan Hyukkie pura-pura lupa padahal dia sudah menyiapkan kejutan untuk Donghae?

Ya.. pasti begitu.. ya, kan?

Sigh~ Donghae menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya mengelus lembut kepala Eunhyuk "Pergilah~" ucapnya membuat Eunhyuk langsung memeluknya erat..

Kau benar-benar tak lupa kan, Hyukkie? Hiks..

.

.

.

15 Oktober 2013

00 KST

Donghae menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran tempat tidurnya. Gyaaaaaaah akhirnya harinya datang jugaaaa.. hari ulang tahunyaaaaaaa.. BANZAI!

Donghae mengecek ponsel canggihnya. Ya, mungkin saja ada yang mengiriminga pesan ucapan selamat ulang tahun.. tapi ternyata…

nihil~

oke tak apa mungkin mereka tak punya pulsa hingga tak bisa mengiriminya pesan. Oke, lebih baik Donghae membuka akun twitternya. Yaaa barangkali ada yang mementionnya sembari mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Tapi….

Nihil..

Umm.. oke tak apa, mungkin mereka tak membuka twitter. Bagaimana kalau facebook? Weibo? Cyworld? Instagram? Path? Friendster? Tapiii… koq nihil juga ya, hiks..

Masa tak ada yang ingat hari ulang tahun Donghae sih? Ugh..

Tapi.. mungkin saja mereka ingin mengcapkan secara langsung padanya, ya kan?

Oke kalau begitu lebih baik Donghae tidur dan memimpikan Hyukkie, kan?

.

.

.

15 Oktober 2013

06.45 KST

Bias-bias sinar mentari menyelusup ke celah-celah jendela kamar Donghae dan jatuh tepat diatas wajah si tokoh utama. Donghae menggeliat pelan, walau sebenarnya kesadarannya masih berada dibatas antara dunia nyata dan dunia mimpi. Namun, ketika cahaya si raja siang dirasa bertambah panas, Donghae pun membuka matanya walau sedikit merutuki si raja siang yang telah membangunkannya dari buayan sang dewi mimpi.

Tapi.. kenapa rasanya ada yang aneh ya?

Tapi apa ya?

….

Donghae tersentak, kala otaknya dapat menangkap satu keanehan yang terjadi di pagi ini adalah..

Kenapa rumahnya terasa sepi? Padahal biasanya lengkingan 'merdu' suara sang eomma tercintalah yang merupakan satu-satunya yang dapat menyeret Donghae dari dunia mimpi ke dunnia nyata..

Eh tunggu.. itu berarti..

Takut-takut Donghae melirik jam yang ada di meja nakasnya dan..

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AKU TERLAMBAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT!" yah.. nampaknya kau akan terlambat masuk sekolah hari ini, Donghae ah. Ckck.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah perlahan Donghae menapaki lorong sekolahnya. Oh bukan.. dia bukan sedang mengendap-endap ala mata-mata itu. Lebih tepatnya dia sedang berusaha menyeret kakinya yang terasa pegal akibat mendapat hukuman untuk memasang posisi setengah duduk selama 3 jam tadi karena dia telat memasuki gerbang sekolah. Ck poor you, Donghae ah.

Dan usut punya usut, ternyata sang appa dan eomma tercintanya memang sedang tak ada di rumah dan yang lebih parah lagi, sang eomma tercinta meliburkan seluruh karyawan rumahnya. Pantas saja tadi tak ada yang membangunkannya. Ugh masa dia harus mengalami nasib sial di hari spesialnya?

Eh tunggu. Ini kan masih tanggal 15, tapi kenapa sampai saat ini masih belum ada juga yang memberinya ucapan selamat ulang tahun? Apa mereka lupa? Atau ahh… mungkin mereka merasa malu? Aish.. nasib jadi orang tampan sih, aigoo~

Eh iyah bahas masalah malu-malu, Hyukkie nya Donghae yang imut-imut itu mana, ya? Koq dari tadi sama sekali tak terlihat? Astaga jangan-jangan Hyukkie jadi transparan.. oh NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, hiks.

Drrtt..drrrt…

Uh? Tiba-tiba Donghae merasa ponsel nya bergeta. Eh, ternyata ada sms

**From: Donghee hyung**

**Donghae ah hyung boleh minta tolong? Kau bisa kan menjaga Danbi, Changmin dan Mochi hari ini? hyung mohon, ya?**

WHAT? Menjaga ketiga bocah-bocah itu?

Ugh entah kenapa bulu kuduk Donghae meremang. Kalau sudah menyangkut ketiga bocah itu pasti harinya tak akan berjalan aman, damai dan tentram. Hiks.

Tapi, Donghae bukanlah tokoh antagonis yang jahat. So, karena Donghae itu anak baik dan rajin menolong jadilah dia menyanggupi permintaan Shindong itu –walau agak terpaksa-

Do'akan Donghae, ya semoga hari ini dia bisa kembali ke rumah dengan selamat dan sentosa

.

.

.

15 Oktober 2013

19.00 KST

Donghae mendudukkan dirinya di bangku taman sore itu. kemudian menyeruput habis minuman kaleng yang tadi di belinya.

Benarkan kalau sudah berhubungan dengan ketiga bocah itu hari-harinya selalu terasa berat. Kau tahu? setelah pulang sekolah tadi, ketiga bocah itu minta ditemani ke taman bermain, menyeretnya kesana kemari, dan membeli berbagai jenis mainan yang katanya untuk semua anak di Kids Land. SEMUA. Bayangkan itu. hiks

Belum lagi tadi pas ada di arena perang air, ketiga bocah itu memasukkan tinta berwarna ke dalam pistol air mereka dan menyemprotkannya secara sukarela pada Donghae yang masih mengenakan seragam putih bersihnya. Hiks.

Sigh~ Donghae menghela napas, kemudian melirik sekilas ketiga bocah yang kini sedang asyik dengan es krim di tangan masing-masing.

Bukankah dulu mereka sepakat untuk mengadakan gencatan senjata, ya? Tapi koq mereka masih setia 'menyiksa' Donghae seperti ini. Hiks

Eh tunggu. Ngomong-ngomong koq ketiga bocah ini belum juga dijemput oleh orang tua mereka, ya? Jangan bilang kalau Donghae harus menjaga mereka selama 24 jam? OH NOO T-T

"Paman ikan~ Danbi capek. Ayo kita ke rumah paman ikaaaaann~" rengek gadis cilik keturunan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin itu.

"Monchi jugaaaa~"

"Changmin jugaaaaaaaaaa~"

Aish. Mereka mulai merengek, duh.

"Eh tapi koq kenapa harus ke rumah ku? Aku antar kalian ke rumah kalian saja, ne?" tawar Donghae yang tak disetujui oleh ketiga bocah itu.

"Andwae! Changmin mau nya ke rumah paman ikan~"

"Iya, Danbi juga mau ke rumah paman ikan~ mau ketemu Heechul ahjumma"

"Mochi juga"

Sigh~ kembali Donghae menghela napasnya. Ugh, kalau si Mochi saja sampai merengek seperti ini mana bisa tawar menawar lagi.

"Baiklah, kajja"

.

.

.

15 Oktober 2013

21.00 KST

Donghae tersenyum lemah memandang ketiga bocah yang seharian ini bersamanya. Akhirnya ketiga bocah itu terlelap juga, Sigh~

Setelah perang-perangan air di kamar mandi hingga menyebabkan banjir lokal di kamar Donghae, juga setelah memakan makan malam ala Donghae yang nyaris saja membumi hanguskan dapur rumahnya, akhirnya ketiga bocah itu terlelap juga.

Sigh~ Donghae menatap nanar kondisi kamarnya yang lebih mirip kapal pecah itu. hiks. Salahkan sang eomma tercinta yang meliburkan semua pegawai yang bekerja di mansion kediaman Lee itu. Ugh~ masa bodoh, yang penting sekarang Donghae lelah dan ingin tidur!

Donghae pun merebahkan badannya dipinggir tempat tidur king size miliknya bersama ketiga bocah yang sudah berhasil menguras habis tenaganya.

Donghae menatap malas layar ponselnya yang langsung disambut dengan tampilan kalender di gadget canggihnya itu.

**15 Oktober 2013**

Hiks.. ini kan harusnya menjadi hari spesialnya. Tapi kenapa malah jadi kelabu seperti ini, hiks. Ah iyah, ngomong-ngomong, Hyukkienya kemana ya? Apa dia sudah pulang? Kan dia pergi ke Gwangju bersama teman-temannya. Duh koq Donghae jadi melupakan kekasih manis imut-imutnya itu sih, ck

'_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi_' dan indra pendengarannya disambut suara mesin operator kala namja kita ini mencoba menghubungi sang kekasih hati.

Lagi, Donghae mencoba menghubungi ponsel sang kekasih, namun suara operator masih setia menjawab panggilannya. Lagi.. dan lagi. Hiks, Hyukkienya kemana ya?

Ya sudah lah Donghae memilih mengirim pesan singkat pada kekasihnya itu kemudian segera memejamkan matanya dan pergi ke dunia mimpi.

.

.

.

15 Oktober 2013

23.15 KST

Zzzzrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrtttak..taktaktaktak.. bussssssssssssh~

Donghae tersentak dari tidurnya karena mendengar suara petasan yang terdengar nyaring.

Tokoh utama kita itu pun menengokkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri bermaksud mencari sumber suara dari petasan itu.

Namja itu kemudian turun dari ranjangnya dan membuka jendela kamarnya dan benar saja ada yang menyalakan petasan di halaman rumahnya. Duh, jahil sekali sih. Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya ke jam yang ada di meja nakasnya jam 23.30 duh, baru saja terlelap sudah dibangunkan dengan tidak elitnya. Masa bodoh, Donghae ngantuk dan memutuskan kembali tidur.

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

Koq berasa ada yang aneh yah?

Kenapa tempat tidurnya berasa luas, yah?

Bukankah bocah-bocah itu menginap di rumahnya.

Eh tunggu..

Donghae membuka matanya dan..

"GYAAAAAAAAA KEMANA BOCAH-BOCAH ITUUUUUUUUUUUUUU?"

.

.

.

Donghae berusaha mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Namja itu sudah mengelilingi rumahnya untuk mencari ketiga bocah itu. Namun nihil. Bocah-bocah itu tak ada.

Zreeeeeeeeeeettt.. tiba-tiba saja semua lampu dirumahnya mati menyisakan sang tokoh utama dan gelapnya malam

Donghae membelalakkan matanya. Donghae takut gelap, eommaaaaaa~

Kalau muncul hantu gimana?

Apalagi kalau ada alien gimana?

Hiks.. huweeeeeeeeeeeee..

Hiks.. tapi.. hiks.. Donghae kan namja.. seme lagi.. Donghae harus berani..

Namja itu kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke halaman belakang rumahnya setidaknya diluar mungkin ada sedikit penerangan, kan? Hiks.

_Zzzzrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrtttak..taktaktaktak.. bussssssssssssh~_

Dan Donghae pun tersungkur ke tanah dengan tidak elitnya ketika suara petasan lah yang menyambutnya di halaman belakang rumahnya.

Donghae meringis merasakan ngilu dibagian lututnya yang tadi mencium tanah. Ish, siapa sih yang jahil malam-malam begini? Donghae jadi kesal sendiri.

Sayup-sayup Donghae mendengar suara musik yang menghentak-hentak. Uh? Apalagi sekarang?

_seoro hamkkeil ttaemyeon  
nunbitman bwado ara ara ara (Uh-Uh-)_

Donghae menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika matanya menangkap sosok seorang bocah yang tengah menari dibawah sinar lampu.

Donghae menatap lekat sosok makhluk yang tingginya tak lebih dari 100 cm itu.

Bukan.. bukan kagum.. lebih tepatnya sedang memastikan kalau si sosok benar-benar manusia bukan uhuk-hantu-atau-uhuk-alien-uhuk misalnya.

_jibeuro dora omyeon mworago  
halji molla molla molla~_

_ajigeun seotulleo naui modeun maldeuri  
ajigeun eoryeowo neoui geu munja deuri  
sajeoneul pyeol chigo hana ssig  
Want to know Want to know I don't know_

_I'm sending 1-4-3  
geuljaron ajig jeondari an dwae  
Woah Oh Oh Sending 1-4-3  
dansunhan sut janoriga anya  
Woah Oh Oh I love you 1-4-3  
neoneun 4-8-6  
Sending 1-4-3 neomu dareuji  
Sending 1-4-3 ajig eoryeobji  
dansunhan sut janoriga anya 1-4-3_

Eh tapi koq semakin ditatap semakin familiar yah?

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok yang masih asyik menari itu.

Fiuuhh~ ternyata itu mochi~..

Donghae terkikik melihat mochi yang menari dengan semangat sementara mulutnya komat-kamit berusaha menyanyikan lirik lagu yang berjudul 143 itu

_du-du-dugeun georyeo mal hanmadiedo  
deo-deo-deodeum mworae mwo-mworae_

Dan tiba-tiba muncullah sosok bocah lainnya dan ikut menari bersama Mochi. Donghae tersenyum melihat kebolehan Changmin –bocah yang baru muncul itu- dalam menari.

_jakku teullineun naega meosiga eobseo  
dab dab hae nae mam arajwo arajwo_

_ajigeun seotulleo naui modeun maldeuri  
ajigeun eoryeowo neoui geu munja deuri  
sajeoneul pyeol chigo hana ssig  
Want to know Want to know I don't know_

_I'm sending 1-4-3  
geuljaron ajig jeondari an dwae  
Woah Oh Oh Sending 1-4-3  
dansunhan sut janoriga anya_

Tanpa Donghae sadari, dia pun mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya dan menari bersama kedua bocah itu. kkk dasar sesama bocah.

_Woah Oh Oh I love you 1-4-3  
neoneun 4-8-6  
Sending 1-4-3 neomu dareuji  
Sending 1-4-3 ajig eoryeobji  
dansunhan sut janoriga anya 1-4-3_

Dan lagi-lagi ada yang ikut bergabung bersama kedua err ketiga bocah itu, yakni gadis kecil keturunan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Danbi.

Gadis kecil itu ikut menari mengikuti kedua temannya dan Donghae hanya terkikik melihat tarian ketiga bocah itu. masih bisakah disebut tarian? Gerakan ketiganya saja sudah berbeda satu dan yang lainnya. Tapi sudahlah, toh Donghae juga malah bergabung dengan ketiga bocah itu dan kembali menari bersama mereka.

_I'm textin' 1-4-3 to the girl  
that I'm loving the most  
When I'm talkin' with my friends  
Oh I'm braggin' and yeah I boast  
neonen ireon sarang moreun dago  
amureon yagsogi eobseodo  
urineun mari dallado  
She's a go girl that  
sticks around I know_

_I'm sending 1-4-3  
nae mameul jeondarhal suga eobseo  
Woah Oh Oh Sending 1-4-3  
dansunhan sut janoriga anya  
Woah Oh Oh I love you 1-4-3  
neoneun 4-8-6  
Sending 1-4-3 neomu dareuji  
Sending 1-4-3 ajig eoryeobji  
dansunhan sut janoriga anya 1-4-3_

_Woah- 1-4-3 Woah- 1-4-3  
Yey-Yey-Yeah  
dansunhan sut janoriga anya  
1-4-3_

Yeay! Ketiga bocah itu melompat girang karena telah menyelesaikan tarian mereka dan segera memeluk Donghae.

"Saengil Chukkae, paman ikaaaaaaaaaaaaaan~ 1-4-3~" ucap ketiganya sembari memeluk Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum lebar, akhirnya ada juga yang mengingat kalau ini hari ulang tahunnya, hiks. Jadi terharu, hiks.

"Gomawoooo~" ucap Donghae sembari memeluk erat ketiga bocah itu.

"Eh tunggu. Kenapa kalian keluar dari kamar dan malah menari tengah malam seperti ini, eoh?" tanyanya pada ketiga bocah itu. bukannya menjawab, ketiga bocah itu malah tertawa.

"Paman ikan tenang saja. Kita tidak sendirian, koq tuh lihat" ucap Changmin sembari menunjuk ke arah depan dan saat Donghae mengikuti arah yang Changmin tunjukkan, saat itu pula senyuman lebarnya terkembang saat iris kecoklatan miliknya menangkap sosok sang kekasih hati yang tengah terduduk di bersama Sungmin yang memangku gitar disampingnya.

Uh? Gitar? Untuk apa ya?

Dan rasa penasaran Donghae agak terjawab begitu petikan gitar yang dimainkan Sungmin mengalun lembut disusul oleh alunan suara Eunhyuk.

_My heart is slowly tinging at your handsome and pervert image oh  
Whenever I come across you, I become awkward for no reason _

__Donghae tersenyum miris begitu mendengar lirik lagu yang sedikit diubah oleh sang kekasih. Ugh Donghae kan memang tampan, tapi kan tidak mesum..

Err.. baiklah, hanya sedikit, puas?

_I keep getting curious about everything about you  
Every night I dream a dream of my own oh  
What would it be like if you became my lover  
And I finally confess my hidden love for you now_

I hope you will be my lover  
I hope you will be my one and only love  
Please only tell me your confessions of love

I hope you will be my lover  
I hope you will stay by my side  
Wherever you go, whatever you do  
I hope you will only think of me

I have a lot of feelings to show you but  
I don't know how I should begin oh  
My heart is impatient for no reason  
So even if I seem awkward, please accept my confession

I pray that I become your lover

Promise me that you'll be my lover  
Promise me that you'll be my one and only love  
Please whisper love to me sweetly like chocolate

Donghae tersenyum lembut ketika Eunhyuk telah menyelesaikan nyanyiannya dan dia pun mengacungkan jempolnya tinggi-tinggi, bermaksud memuji suara Eunhyuk yang telah berubah banyak, semakin merdu dan Donghae amat menyukainya.

"Saengil Chukkae, Donghae ah. Saranghae ~" ucap Eunhyuk sembari membentuk tanda hati dengan kedua tangannya membuat senyuman Donghae bertambah lebar

_Zzzzrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrtttak..taktaktaktak.. bussssssssssssh~_

Aish.. lagi-lagi petasan itu yang Donghae yakini dinyalakan oleh sang Hyung yang kini tak nampak dalam pengelihatannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun, kan? Ck.

"SAENGIL CHUKKAE!" teriak segerombolan orang yang ternyata adalah Hangeng, Heechul, Shindong, Nari, Kyuhyun dan beberapa teman dekat Donghae.

Hiks.. Donghae terharu.. ternyata orang-orang tersayangnya masih ingat kalau ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya walau sebenarnya Donghae ragu ini masih tanggal 15 atau sudah berganti jadi 16. Ah, masa bodoh yang penting Donghae senang, hiks.

"Yak, Lee Donghae kalau kau menangis tersedu seperti itu aku benar-benar meragukan keseme-an mu" ucap sang Eomma dengan nada sarkastik

"Hiks aku kan terharu, eomma~ hueeee.. gomawoo~" ucapnya kemudian memeluk sang eomma yang juga malah memeluk erat sang anak semata wayang.

"Aish.. umurmu sudah bertambah tapi kau malah tambah cengeng, Donghae ah" kali ini Kyuhyun ikut menimpali membuat Donghae mendengus dipelukan sang eomma.

"Ish Kyu, kau ini. kajja Donghae ah tiup lilinnya sebelum tanggalnya berubah" ucap Sungmin dan Eunhyuk langsung menyodorkan kue ulang tahun ke hadapan Donghae.

Donghae memejamkan matanya, berdoa dalam hati sembari melayangkan syukur pada sang Maha Kuasa karena dia masih dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang dicintainya.

Selamat ulang tahun, Donghae ah. Seperti lirik lagu yang dinyanyikan Eunhyuk, _I hope you will be Eunhyuk lover, I hope you will stay by his side. Wherever you go, whatever you do  
I hope you will only think of him. _

**-The End-**

* * *

Nyukkunyuk Area:

Satu lagi fict abal dariku untuk baba ikan~..

Happy b'day baba~..

Makin sayang sama Hyukkie ya..

Tambahin HaeHyuk momentnya juga..

Pokoknya wish u all the best deh XD

kkkk

jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak XD


End file.
